Put Away Wet
by Merith
Summary: After saying something he didn't really mean about Heero, Duo thinks he'll never get the chance to tell the boy what he really feels; what he'd really like to do with him. AU, school-fic, Heero/Duo written in November 2004.


Pairings: Heero/Duo, Rating: NC-17, Warnings: AU, Masturbation, Showersex (is this a warning?) male/male sex, language, a tad cliché  
Notes: Written in November 2004 for the GW School Smut-a-thon exchange

* * *

**Put Away Wet**

Hey Duo," a voice called. "I'm leaving now. Be sure to lock up."

Looking to the end of the aisle, jersey half over my head, I saw the coach. "Yeah, gotcha Coach." I mumbled and threw my shirt to the bottom of the locker.

Coach Baker was frowning. Never a good sign. "Next time you do a stupid thing like that, it'll be more than laps. I'm going to let Gardner pound your ass, you hear me?"

I turned away and unsnapped the straps on my pads. "Sure, whatever."

He had started walking away already. Couldn't blame him though, it was getting late and the guy had a hot chick of a wife waiting for him. I stretched a bit, shook out a knot in one of my calves before sliding the pads off my shoulders and tossing them in my locker. Normally I would have taken them home, cleaned them, got them ready for the next practice, but I was fucking tired.

Fifty laps. Son-of-a-bitch.

Cleats came off next with a simple slip and kick; they landed on top of my jersey. I toed off my socks, and flipped them inside as well. That shit was going to stink but I didn't want to carry it home. The concrete floor was cold on my feet, felt good in that overheated from running to being soothed way.

My third fucking violation.

One of the guards stuck to my shin and pulled hair when I pried it off. After tossing both of them on top of the pads, I laid back on the bench. One of the best things about the locker room, the benches were wide enough to lay on but not too wide to straddle. And smooth. I liked the varnished surface; it made for good sliding. I pillowed my head with a hand, and fumbled at the laces of my pants, the tie had slipped into a knot I had trouble working loose. Finally undone, I worked my cup out and dropped it to the floor.

The lights overhead were harsh in that florescent kind of way, and I closed my eyes against it, trying to forget why I was the last to leave the locker room - again. It was a lot harder than one would think.

Practice was rough and long. Coach had been working us hard, but then, we had a great shot for the Nationals this year, and Coach wanted it so bad he could taste it. Me, I didn't care. I liked to play, I liked to run and I loved a good game. Hell, most of the guys on the team and I have been playing football with each other since grade school; this was just an extension of that time.

I played wide receiver and was a damn good one too. Running, dodging, sneaking up on the goal and snagging the ball out of the air while a defender's back was turned, that's what I did best. As long as the offensive line held, the QB knew just how to gun it to me. And I knew how to run. I'd heard from the assistant coach that I was being scouted, but I'm not so sure. Most colleges wanted picture poster boys on their teams, and that so wouldn't be me. I was too fucking short. Worked well for high school though.

It was hot for November, but that happens sometimes. In playing scrimmage we did a lot of damage to our own teammates, that rivalry between offense and defense kicking in. I'd been having a stellar day managing to gain a lot of yardage and a couple of touchdowns. The safety didn't like that, but then he didn't like me anyway. From the fifth grade when his girlfriend kissed me he'd made it a point to make my life as miserable as he possibly could.

He's had some successes.

The latest happened as we stood in formation, waiting for the snap, and I spotted him, Heero Yuy. He was running again. Not unusual, 'cause he was on the cross-country team and was always running, but to just watch him move. It was a couple of minutes before I realized I'd missed the play and Coach was in my face yelling. Moving down field for the next down, Eric, my personal hate generator, bumped into me.

"I saw you watching him, faggot." I didn't answer; his tripe was old and he wasn't worth it. "I hear he's queer, too."

"Shut the fuck up, dickhead," I ground out, trying not to listen.

"Oh, is he your bitch? Is he good, Maxwell?" No one else paid us any attention; the Coach had the QB in a huddle to talk. Gardner was leaning close though he hadn't touched me, yet. But he always did just to provoke me. "He is cute - prettier than most girls. Think he'd ride me?" He grinned, but there was a look I didn't like. "I think I'll wait around for him after practice and give him a little something..."

I punched him. Not very smart since he still had his helmet on. It went sailing through the air and I lost track of it when Gardner plowed into me, knocking me to the ground. He'd only gotten a couple of hits in before Coach pulled his ass off me. I got a black eye and busted knuckles. He didn't get a scratch. Since I started it, Gardner got sent to the showers early and I ran laps.

All because of Heero fucking Yuy.

Though why I cared what Gardner said about him, I didn't know. And it wasn't like Heero couldn't take care of himself. In a fight between the two, I'd say Heero would win, despite the height and weight difference. It was the way Gardner had said what he did, like he was planning something, and all I saw was Heero being trapped by that gorilla.

Everybody knew Heero was gay because he said so. Well, he only told the most popular girl in school and she told everyone. I never had a problem with it myself, since I wasn't too sure where I fell on the line of the whole straight, gay, bi thing. At least until I had to work with him. And that probably wasn't his fault either - it just felt like it sometimes. We shared Living class together - one of those this-is-how-your-life-will-be-outside-high-school sort of classes. And he became my significant other by default.

The teacher knew he was gay, at least I think she did. She probably had heard the gossip. Me, I was late for class that day and there wasn't anyone else left single except Heero. So, we became the token 'gay couple'. It wasn't so bad, really - Heero's great to work with. And straight or gay, he never made a move on me, never made me feel uncomfortable around him ever. It was me who kissed him. I hadn't meant to, not really. It just happened. And he kissed me back.

It was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. I'd been turned on plenty of times, watching the cheerleaders jumping around waving those fuzzy balls, at one of Quatre's swim meets, even here in the locker room with the smell and heat of sweaty bodies. Hell, half the guys ran around with hard ons - especially after winning a game. But kissing Heero was different. It was like he'd reached down deep, filling the inside of my skin, touching me everywhere at once.

And it was only a kiss. In his room.

We'd just finished our Living's project and I knew we'd ace it. He was that damned good. Sharing space at his computer left little room for moving around, but when he reached for the printer behind me, he was suddenly very close. Almost nose to nose close, and I did what I'd been dreaming about doing for a couple of weeks. I grabbed him, planted my lips on his and started sucking face. I didn't ask, didn't give a warning, hell, I think I busted his lip doing it and I'm pretty sure it was a bad start. But then his hands were on me, in my hair, on my back and we were plastered together, lips locked and a lot of moaning was going on. He pushed away first, just looking at me; surprised I think. And he had a spot of blood on his lip. I got up and walked away after that. Didn't say a word to him.

Hard to believe it'd happened just the night before.

My laces undone, I laid thinking, just running my fingers over the little trail of hair going down to my crotch. I'd heard people describe kisses before. Hell, I'd kissed others before - granted they were all girls, but it should have been the same. People have talked about the taste, and I always thought that was bullshit, 'cause the mouths I'd had all tasted like gum, or sometimes diet soda. One was even like a cigarette. But not Heero. It wasn't like spices or fruit or even fuckin' herbs. He tasted pure, fresh, like the water he drinks all the time, and a little bit like sweat. But then he'd just finished mowing his back yard when I came over. I didn't care.

There had been these tiny drops of sweat along his hairline, and a smudge of dirt on his neck below his ear. He must have had an itch.

The way he stood in the middle of his room, shirt off and using it to wipe at his chest, under his arms, on his neck. I couldn't help but watch under the pretense of reading part of our report. He had a way of standing that drew me to him with his shoulders back his pelvis thrust forward a tiny bit. Fuck, the guy was sex in everything he did without even knowing it. His body was hard; his muscles defined without the bulk a lot of guys try for. And I couldn't take my eyes off his abs.

My breathing was becoming harsh, thinking of Heero, and my hand had dipped down inside my pants, stroking my cock. I imagined Heero standing there, watching me. His eyes tracking my hand as it caressed skin, and slipped between the folds of material.

"Touch me, Heero," I told my vision.

He moved closer without a word and knelt at my side. His fingertips barely skimmed over my chest, his nails scratched down my abdomen and his hand closed over mine pumping my cock. I groaned and thrust my hips up, wanting more. Heero slid down and bent over me, his tongue flicked over the head of my dick.

"That's it, babe. I like that," I said between panting breaths.

Heero's hand took mine off my cock and his mouth slid over it, all the way down. My fingers curled in his hair and I yelped. And then he started sucking, moving his head up and down; my cock was in a Hoover. The best goddamn vacuum on the planet, and I was fucking it. Unable to stop myself, my hips bucked up into his mouth and I was tugging and pushing at his head as though he needed my help to move faster.

"Harder, Heero. Suck it harder," I gasped out, urging this Heero on.

And harder he did. Industrial strength harder. I came strong and sudden. Heero gagged for a moment and started swallowing all I gave. He was no longer sucking, but his lips stayed wrapped around my cock, his tongue licked up the last of the spillover.

"Fuck, Heero," was all I could manage.

I laid on the bench for a couple of minutes longer, not wanting to let go of my vision. It'd been the strongest yet and dreaming was all I was ever going to do. I'd blown it with Heero, and there wasn't a chance in hell he'd ever be giving me a BJ. I was an asshole and ever since he'd overheard me, I hadn't been able to talk to him, tell him what I wanted to say.

That kiss had really gotten to me; it confused me and I wasn't sure what we were going to do. All I knew was the day after, two of the guys from the team started giving me shit about being gay and making it with Heero. I sold him out. Told the guys if we were, he'd be my bitch cause ain't no way anyone's entering my backdoor. I was pretty proud of myself for getting out of that one until I turned around and saw Heero there. He was looking at me like he didn't know me, and didn't want to. Before I could explain, before I could open my mouth, he shoved a folder at me and said he wasn't going to make it to class and I had to turn our report in.

And then he left. I hadn't been able to talk to him all day - it was like he was avoiding me on purpose.

Eventually I sat up, and stared down at the pool of cum on my stomach. I needed to get rid of it, but still needed a shower, too. Two birds with one stone and all that. Standing, I hooked my thumbs into the waistband of both uniform and jock, and slid the lot off onto the floor. Undoing the braid was a bitch, but it needed to be washed and it was easier to undo dry. Soap and shampoo in hand, I walked to the showers, leaving my shit where it lay.

One thing about being late to the showers, they were empty. There wasn't the playing around, getting splashed or playing grab ass with all the others. But that was one of the bad things too. I flipped the knob on and leaned up against the wall on my forearm, waiting for the water to heat up. My eye was hurting and I was fucking tired. I was still pissed at myself for giving into their shit, and wondered how I was ever going to make it up to Heero. If he ever spoke to me again.

Hands were suddenly on me, pressing me flat against the wall. One hand on my shoulder, another locked my wrist in its grip. I struggled, trying to pull free, to move back from the wall and I hit a hard muscled chest. His shoulder dug into my back, pinning me to the wall so I couldn't even move my head. My hair was plastered to my face, and I wasn't able to see who was behind me. The tile under my cheek and hands was slick from the water and steam. Sound muted to where I only heard the air rushing in my lungs and the blood thrumming in my ears. My heart was pounding, and I was almost certain what would happen next. I'd heard of things like this, but didn't want to believe it was happening. Not to me, not like this.

"Who's the bitch now, Duo?" he whispered in my ear, his hand on my shoulder squeezing tight.

"Heero?" I questioned, shocked at first, and then mad. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Instead of answering, he released me, though I could still feel him behind me. I pushed away from the wall and whipped around. He stood naked as I was, his hands half-curled into fists and his head dropped forward. His chest heaved a couple of times. And he had a stiffy. I forgot about being mad

"I wouldn't have hurt you," was all he said and turned away.

Pushing the hair out of my eyes, I called out, "Heero, wait!" He stopped and suddenly I wasn't sure what to say. "I..." I blew out a breath. "Fuck, I'm an asshole, okay. I didn't mean to say anything to those guys, and ...well..." It was my turn to drop my head.

"I saw you," he said in a low voice. Just the way he said it, I knew what he meant.

I swallowed hard and wished the ground would open up, we'd have an earthquake or even a hurricane. Something. Anything. "Saw me...?" I asked, stalling, trying to come up with an excuse.

He was walking back towards me. "Out on the bench." He stopped close to me, but didn't touch. I couldn't look at him. "I heard someone say my name and saw you." I could feel his breath on my shoulder he was that close.

"I... uh..." I stumbled. Still not able to face him, I raised my head and looked somewhere off over his shoulder. "So you saw me... uh..." I was quite sure I didn't want to know.

"Barton told me about this," he said, his thumb touching beneath my eye lightly. "Why'd Gardner hit you?" He seemed to change abruptly, more concerned, less... shit, I don't know what he was before, but less whatever it was.

"Talking shit," I replied, looking at him for the first time.

"You call him a bitch too?" Something flashed in his eyes.

"No!" Hell if I was going to tell him what happened. Heero continued to stare at me and I shifted, getting embarrassed again.

His hand slid around behind my neck, under my hair and he jerked me close. I wasn't expecting him to kiss me but I wasn't going to stop him either. His lips crushed mine, though, and I opened my mouth, sticking my tongue out to touch his. I grabbed at his shoulders, wanting him closer, wanting to feel his body on mine. He must of wanted it too; his other hand cupped my ass and slammed me up against him. This kiss was so fucking better than the first. I'd say it was the dueling woodies.

We broke apart just staring at each other. It was like before, only different. This time I knew what else I wanted and I knew I wasn't going to be running away.

"Don't fight with Gardner again. I can handle him," he told me, a finger outlined my eye. "You fight too much for stupid shit."

I jerked away and glared at him. "It's none of your business, Yuy." His hand still held me by the neck, and he gripped it harder.

"It is when you're taking hits out of some idea of protecting me." He hadn't stopped staring at me. I licked my lips, wanting another kiss, wanting to hit him for telling me what to do, wanting... fuck, I didn't know. "What do you want, Duo?" he asked, like he'd read my mind.

"I don't know."

"Do you want me to touch you?" He kissed me again, a bare press of his lips against mine. "Do you want me to suck you off?" He dipped his head down, his tongue stiff, and licked at my nipples. "Do you want to fuck me?" His hand clamped on my ass again, and jerked me forward, crashing our pelvises together.

"Yeah..." I gasped, head reeling with the blood pounding in it. We were kissing again; tongues so far down throats I was surprised he didn't taste my lunch.

Breaking away, he panted against my mouth. "You ever do it before?" I shook my head, unable to say anything, embarrassed but too excited to lie. "Me neither," he whispered, kissing me again. He pulled away, and took my place at the wall, steam rising around his feet.

I licked my lips again, standing behind him, not sure what to do. "How..." My hands were on his back, sliding down his skin slick from sweat or steam or maybe it was just my palms. "What do I...?" This wasn't going as I thought it would.

"Just shove it in, Duo," he told me, looking over his shoulder. "How hard can that be?" I swallowed and nodded at him.

His ass was smooth, warm and firm as the rest of his body. When I stroked his cheeks, he bent over some, and his cheeks parted enough I saw his asshole. My cock was jumping, wanting to be there. Still unsure, but willing to try, I guided it close, and stopped, feeling his butt close around the head. Taking a deep breath, I was going to push.

"Wait!" Heero called out. I froze instantly, scared I'd hurt him. "We need something."

Scowling, I cocked my head to the side. "I don't have a condom, Heero."

He glared over his shoulder at me. "I'm not going to get pregnant either." I backed away, giving him some room. "Haven't you been paying attention in class? We need something to lubricate… petroleum jelly or something."

"Oh," was all I could offer. I'd read stories where guys in prison got tore up from some guy screwing them without stuff. I didn't want that to happen to Heero. And then I remembered. "I got it!" I cried out, giving him a wild grin. "Wait here, I'll be right back." I practically ran out of the shower, skidding and sliding on the concrete floor of the locker room. Back in no time, I held up the tube for Heero's inspection.

"You had K-Y in your locker?" He was giving me a funny look.

I shook my head. "Nah, Coach keeps it in the equipment room to use instead of this sport crème stuff. It's less expensive and does the same thing." I uncapped it, and squeezed some on my hand. Heero watched as I spread it over my dick; I could hear him breathing heavily.

"Put some on me," he instructed, facing the wall again and bending over.

His cheeks had parted again, exposing his hole to me. It struck me how much this guy trusted me, and I stared at his back a little in awe. He shot a glance over his shoulder and I moved forward, squeezing more of that stuff on my finger. I touched him, and he jumped a little. "I don't want to hurt you," I whispered. He nodded and I felt him relax. It was a big glob, and I smeared it around, hoping it was enough before dropping the tube. Back where I'd been, I pushed against his hole, driving my dick inside. It was so tight and for a moment, I couldn't breathe.

"Stop," Heero gasped out, his muscles tense under my hands. He was breathing raggedly, his hands clawed at the wall.

I froze once more, waiting for him to say something. Sliding into him was like pulling on a fleecy pair of sweats, its waistband three sizes too small, smooth, comfortable but tight and constricting. "You okay?" I asked, feeling the need to say something, do something.

Heero drew a deep breath and held it a moment before blowing it out strongly. The rubberband strangling my cock loosened suddenly, and I shivered. "I'm okay, now. That was… rough." He didn't sound okay, but he didn't tell me to get the fuck off, so I guess it was all right. "Move, Duo," he demanded impatiently. I didn't need to be told twice.

Still not wanting to hurt him, I went slowly at first, as slow as I could I mean. Now that he'd relaxed, it just fucking felt fantastic. Take kissing him, dreaming about him going down on me, and pulling my own cock, multiply it a couple thousand times, and it might come close. In and out of his body, my dick throbbing and wanting more, hearing Heero make these little noises, I got lost in what I was doing. I forgot he was even there and slammed into him over and over. I had clutched at his hips, holding onto him tight, pumping my dick in and out of his ass, and I phased him out.

"Oh fuck… oh fuck," I moaned out loud. I was about to come, and grabbed onto the feeling with both hands, urging it along. And then it was over. I'd like to say I came with such an explosion it filled him up and made me pass out, but it was more like a happy little whimper. One fucking fantastic happy whimper. I leaned on Heero's back, sucking in air like I'd just run a ninety-yard touchback. It took a few minutes but eventually I heard Heero calling my name. "Yeah," I mumbled, and even managed to plant my lips on his shoulder.

"Get off me, already."

"Oh, sorry." I pulled away, wincing at the tug and immediately wanted to be back inside him. He collapsed against the wall, and rolled on a shoulder to look at me. I grinned at him a little crookedly and he smiled slightly before closing his eyes. He looked good, but tired and then I saw his load splattered on the wall. I hadn't even thought or considered that he might not have finished. "Did you…" I started. "Was it good for you?"

Heero opened his eyes and snorted. "Shit. Think up an original line and maybe I'll answer." He smiled though. His hand grabbed my wrist and gave it a jerk, pulling me closer. The kiss was nice, kind of sweet in a Drew Barrymore sort of way.

I think we stared at each other for several minutes. His hand kept rubbing on my arm, and I didn't want it to stop. Though exactly what it was, I wasn't sure. I think we would have stood there for hours if the dried cum on my stomach hadn't started itching. He watched me as I scratched it off, even lending a hand at one point.

"You need a shower," he said, reaching around behind me to twist a knob. The water was cold coming out of the tap, and splashed over my back. I yelled and jumped to the side, glaring at him. Heero only grinned and kissed me. "Get started if you want a ride home." He turned his back on me, reaching for my soap and wetting down under the spray of the running shower.

I watched him lather up and my cock twitched; I wanted him again, already. He passed me the soap without looking with a stiff-arm thrust to the side, and I took it. Running the soap over my body, letting the water soak into my hair, I kept thinking of what'd just happened. He hadn't said anything yet, and I wasn't sure if he was okay with it. I looked at him, rinsing the soap off, and he was shaking out his hair under the faucet, spraying water and shampoo lather. God, I wanted to fuck him.

On pretense of getting the bottle of shampoo, I moved up close to him and he opened his eyes. We stared at each other again, and he gave this little smile. My fingers slipped on the bottle and he caught it before it hit the floor. It was weird, but he actually poured a big handful on his hand and started to wash my hair. I pulled back, and scraped the rest of the shampoo out of his palm. Heero just shrugged and turned off his shower, content to watch me wash my own hair. Seeing that it was giving him a stiffy, I smirked at him and reached for it.

"Not now," he told me, his hand closing over my wrist. "We've got to get out of here before the janitor comes." He let me go with a little push. "Rinse off. I want to leave." I only nodded, a little disappointed, but hopeful we could do something more later.

He waited until I was finished, and we left the showers together, grabbing a couple of towels a piece from the stack by the door. He went the opposite way towards his locker, giving me a backward look. I rushed through getting dressed, shoving my legs into my jeans, and pulling my shirt over my head, still wet, but not caring. I barely ran a comb through my hair, content with a simple loose plait to keep it out of the way. I was stepping into my boots when Heero walked down my aisle, his shirt clinging to his chest. Guess I wasn't the only one in a hurry.

Sitting on the bench, I dug my bag out of the bottom of my locker and started stuffing my equipment into it. Heero joined me, his hip touching mine. I stopped, shoulder pads hanging limply from my hand. "What's next Heero? I mean, are we like, going out or what?" I cringed at sounding like such a girl.

Heero dropped one balled up sock into the bag and turned to look at me. "What do you want, Duo?"

I wanted to hold him. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to fuck him again. "To be with you," was all I said.

A string must have been attached from his mouth to my dick because it leaped when he smiled. "Okay," he answered. I looked away and continued to shove my shit in the bag. His hand on my arm stopped me. I glanced at him, not sure what that was about, but he leaned close and kissed me. "It was more than good." He stood up and said over his shoulder, "Now hurry up and let's get out of here."

Slamming my locker shut, I grinned. Fuck being tired; I had things to see and someone to do. I shouldered my bag, and fell into step behind Heero. "Just so you know," I told him. "We're not going to be holding hands or anything."

He only laughed and I got the feeling we just might.

* * *


End file.
